


Dinner with the King

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Noctis Loves His Nonbinary Partner, Nonbinary Acceptance, Nonbinary Character, Other, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You and Noctis have been dating for a while; it's time you finally have a formal dinner with King Regis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Dinner with the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperstarMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstarMorgan/gifts).



> Beta read by my dear friend Morgan!

You’re shifting on your feet, hands clasped behind your back in an attempt to keep from fidgeting. You cast a sideways glance at Noctis, feeling your cheeks heat up. The young man is gorgeous as always—sun-kissed skin in sharp contrast to his jet-black hair, sticking up in impossible points; black-on-black pinstripe suit, with a skull-print tie and crisp black dress shirt underneath. Noctis idly adjusts the heavy watch on his left wrist, and finally sees you in his peripheral vision. 

You snap your head back forward and gulp. 

Noctis laughs. “Checkin’ me out, babe?” 

You let out a breathless laugh and turn back to him. Gods, he’s so pretty—you think it’s a wonder the crown prince of Lucis ever chose someone like you. “Always,” you say back. “You’re beautiful.” 

Noct’s stormy blue eyes light up and he grins. “Yeah, you think so? What a nerd, having a crush on me.” 

“We’ve been dating for six months, you dork!” You unclasp your hands and give the prince a playful shove. 

Noctis just cackles as he pretends to be knocked over by you, but he finds his footing again and puts one arm around your shoulders, squeezing tight. “You’re stunning, too,” he whispers, planting a soft kiss on your cheek. “My dad’s gonna love you, just watch.” 

“Yeah? I sure hope so.” you swallow nervously, leaning into Noct’s side. You’re dressed in an all-black ensemble to match the prince, hair perfectly styled as well. The two of you are patiently waiting outside of the dining room for the king. There’s a handsome glaive standing guard by the door who only shifts his eyes to Noctis and gives a nod of his head when you look in his direction. 

“’Sup Nyx,” says Noct casually. “Where’s Dad, anyway?” 

“Patience, Highness,” Nyx the glaive replies. “He should be here soon. You know he wouldn’t miss this dinner for the world.” 

As if on cue, there’s suddenly excited talking from the end of the long corridor. You see King Regis hobbling down the hallway as fast as his legs and cane can carry him. His own Shield, Clarus, follows close behind him. It’s only then that you realize you hadn’t seen Gladio all afternoon. 

“Hey, that reminds me, where’s Gladio? He wasn’t invited?” you whisper to Noct, suddenly very nervous again in the approaching presence of His Majesty. 

“Ah, he and Iggy had some Crownsguard shit to take care of with Cor,” Noct shrugs, like it’s no big thing. “Besides, there’s glaives every like, twenty feet in this place.” 

Nyx chuckles when Noctis sticks out his tongue. 

The King and his Shield finally approach the large dining hall door. Nyx stands up a little straighter and bows formally. 

“Nyx, my boy, thank you for seeing to the safety of this door,” Regis teases playfully. 

Nyx snorts in suppressed laughter and shakes his head. “Only for you, your Majesty.” 

Regis grins and then, after a smack on the shoulder from Clarus, turns his attention towards you and Noctis. “Well then! This must be the wonderful person that I have heard so much about.” 

You sputter on a response, bowing low and pushing out a mumbled “Hello, your Majesty.” Coming out of the bow is like coming up for air; you feel as though you’ve been punched in the gut. You swallow and try to control the sudden panic that has fallen over you. 

Noctis sees, however, and places his hand on the small of your back. You calm down almost instantly and give the king a small smile. 

“Dad,” drawls Noctis, taking charge of the situation. “This is ___________ ___________. Their pronouns are they and them.” 

King Regis nods like it’s the simplest thing in the world. He reaches out to take your trembling, sweaty palms in both of his own. “Welcome, __________. I am Regis.” He does a cute little backwards motion with his head. “This is my Shield, Clarus Amicitia. I’m sure you’re familiar with his son, Gladiolus, if you’ve been hanging around my son?” 

You inhale deeply and nod. “Yes, sir.” You look up and Clarus and smile. “Um. Nice to meet you, Sir. Mr. Amicitia.” 

Clarus cracks a small smile. “Clarus is fine, ____________.” 

You look back to Regis, who still has your hands clasped in his. “I have been looking forward to this dinner for weeks. I simply could not wait to meet the person who has made my son so incredibly happy.” The king turns to Nyx and nods. “If you’ll be so kind, Nyx.” 

The glaive nods and clicks the handle on the door, holding it open so that the four of you can go inside. “Have a wonderful dinner, your Majesty, Highness, Sir.” He then looks at you and smiles. “Welcome to the Citadel, ___________.” 

With Noct on one arm and King Regis on the other, you step into the opulent dining room to have dinner with your boyfriend and his father. Your fears slowly fade away as you realize that not only has Noctis accepted who you are, but King Regis as well. You sniff back happy tears as Noct gestures to your seat and holds out the chair for you. For the first time in your life, you feel accepted and truly loved. 


End file.
